Kingdom Hearts Short Stories
by konichiwahinata
Summary: Short stories about you in Kingdom Hearts in different situations. If you have an idea or want to ask me to write a specific story for you, feel free to tell me just NO YAOI OR YURI and nothing too inappropriate please! I am open to suggestions and would love to see what I could do but I will make my own as well. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


Short Kingdom Hearts Stories

Story 1

A Person

Was the darkness really evil or merely an escape from pain? You sought the answer to this question as you lay there helplessly as your world is being overrun by darkness and foul creatures. You were gravely wounded and had been abandoned by your family as they made their escape. You had always been different from others, especially those with a strong connection to the light. The light seemed to reject you and so did others. You knew in your broken heart that the darkness was all your doing but it was definitely not on purpose, which made you wonder if it was truly an evil thing. Could the darkness be a gift or was it a curse like everyone else had believed? Either way, you cried and bled until an elderly man came up to you and extended a hand towards you. He was accompanied by a masked boy who seemed uncaring due to the fact that his face was completely hidden. Though they were strangers, you took the man's hand and felt that he was gifted with the power of darkness as well but he could control it and it was unlikely that he was born with it.

"You are not evil, child. No, you're just special, superior even!" said the man. You looked at him but said nothing. You were in unbearable pain and breathing was hard enough. After a moment though, you gave in and spoke.

"Is the darkness inside me…a good thing, then?" you asked.

"Yes. Do not fear the darkness, rather, embrace it. I will show you how," said the man.

"Please," you said almost pathetically.

"Very well. I am Xehanort and this is my apprentice, Vanitas. Your name would be?" he said. You told him your name.

"_, I will take you on as my apprentice but I must ask you to surrender yourself to the darkness inside of you completely," said Xehanort. You did as you were told and your world was destroyed completely yet Xehanort and Vanitas managed to get you out as you were knocked out. When you woke up, your eyes were bright yellow and you found Xehanort and Vanitas standing above you. You got up as though nothing had happened.

"_," said Xehanort.

"Yes?" you said.

"You are my apprentice now and as such will refer to me as Master. I will train you as promised and you will become the perfect weapon, a tool of destruction," he said.

"Yes, Master," you said.

"Good, you understand, _," he said, circling around you like a vulture. You were given a pure black suit of armor which you put on immediately. You looked into the mirror before donning your helmet and realized something; you were no longer the person you once were. You were Xehanort's tool, hardly more than a pawn but you owed him your life. You put on your mask and only your golden eyes could be seen through it. The mask resembled a skull which suited what you would become. Xehanort trained you but the training was brutal and failure was not tolerated which was proven by scars you had received from not just battles. Fearing worse punishment, you did what you could to succeed even if it was brutal or lacked honor. You eventually became an assassin of sorts, killing off keybladers that wandered too far from the Land of Departure and decided that they wanted the darkness destroyed. They would either foolishly try and take the life of you, Vanitas, or Xehanort or they would interfere with Xehanort's plans and would eventually become threats. You took their keyblades and added them to the ancient ones resting in the Keyblade Graveyard which was where you lived and trained. Training was brutal but you were Xehanort's pawn now, so what could you do? Your life had been given purpose but there must be more to life than killing and destruction. No, that was not your life and it never would be. You were Xehanort's tool and obedient to him. You knew what would happen otherwise. Suddenly, as you were about to take a nap, Xehanort walked into your room and looked sternly at you. You kneeled and bowed your head. You did not look him in the eye until he told you to rise. You rose slowly and looked at him sadly.

"What do you want, Master? I will do what you ask of me," you said obediently, almost soullessly. Xehanort grinned, knowing that he had you as a tool. If he wanted to and if you went against him, he could break you down. The man had filled your head with empty promises years ago when you destroyed your world but you had nothing else to live for other than going along with what he said. You knew nothing of freedom and it was taking its toll on you. You just wanted it to end but you could not bring yourself to end it.

"_, I want you to stop the one of the three keybladers coming here. I want Ventus alive and Vanitas will handle him. You focus on Terra before I come in for the final blow. As for the third, Aqua, I've hired a man to handle her but you must kill her should he fail, understand?" said Xehanort.

"Yes, Master," you said, kneeling one last time before he allowed you to leave and take on Terra. Vanitas appeared alongside you and Xehanort followed as the three of you went as far as the tornadoes.

"We'll wait here, you deal the first blow, _," said Xehanort.

"Yes, Master," you said.

"Do you think _ will survive?" asked Vanitas. You showed concern. Were you expendable now?

"I don't know, but _ will carry out my orders. I can do worse should you fail or turn against me," threatened Xehanort. He was keeping you on a short leash yet you obeyed Xehanort all the same. Just then you were stopped by Xehanort who gave you a potion to drink. You accepted it seeing as how you were tired and needed the energy. You began to cough as the funny tasting potion went down your throat.

"You'll need the energy," Xehanort grinned.

You walked to the spot where Terra was and he instantly saw you as an opponent though you did not truly wish to fight him. You wanted him to be victorious and simply end it for you.

"Don't hold back," you said miserably.

"Step aside, boy/girl," said Terra.

"I can't do that, I'll face a fate worse than death," you said. You began to feel ill. You wanted to rest but that was not an option so you lunged at Terra. Pain wracked your body as Terra struck at you while you were feeling weaker. He broke some of your ribs and you cried out in pain but forced yourself to fight Terra.

"Why are you fighting me? Your heart's not into it," said Terra. You looked him in the eyes and he saw your sad glowing yellow eyes.

"Because I have no choice. I am just a tool and that's all I'll be," you said as your keyblades clashed. You struck at him and he dodged and you parried when he struck at you. You counterattacked and struck Terra in the throat but he disarmed you. You quickly dodged his next attack and grabbed your weapon, turned around, and blocked his keyblade as he swung it downwards at you. You slowly began to rise, still blocking the blow but he subdued you easily as you began to cough. You could smell blood inside of your mask. Were you sick? Regardless, you tried to get up but Terra brought his keyblade down onto your head, shattering your mask and showing your face. He saw you, knew you were unwell, likely very ill.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Xehanort's pawn, I'm not important," you said, striking Terra in the side. You coughed blood and fell to your knees using your weapon to support yourself. You used it as a crutch to walk towards him but fell down and cried. You were going to die either from battle or from sickness. Terra, however, caught you and laid you down against a rock. He began to examine you but he knew not what sickness you had. Whatever afflicted you was unknown and definitely incurable. You became pale quickly and knew your end was near. You barely even had a chance to fight but this did not trouble you. It would all be over soon.

"Curaga!" said Terra. Was he healing you? You could not resist and could not even stand. You tried to get up but Terra would not let you. Instead, he gave you a potion to drink but it would not help. Instead, you coughed up more blood.

"Poison…," said Terra, shocked. That potion Xehanort gave you was no potion. He wanted you dead and no longer needed you.

"He killed me then," you said, resigning yourself to your fate.

"My name is _," you said weakly, hoping he would inscribe it on your grave if you would even get one. You spelled out your name just in case.

"_, you're a person, not a tool," said Terra.

"Thank you," you said as you smiled, happy that someone called you a person. Terra closed your eyes and allowed you to rest. He buried you quickly as Aqua and Ventus found him. Your name was inscribed on a stone above your body and your weapon was placed beside it. Your weapon, a keyblade was now another part of the Keyblade Graveyard.

Meanwhile…

"_ didn't even weaken him," said Vanitas.

"Either way, _ is useless now and would have betrayed me. S/he wanted death and I gave it to them," said Xehanort. He and Vanitas then went to fight Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

The End…

_So how was it? Yes you died tragically but PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts! I will make more and give you a better role in other short stories so yeah, don't hate me because you died in this one. Heck, I'm open to suggestions for short story ideas if you don't mind ^_^_


End file.
